


Revival

by BaeLee



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, I don't know how to tag I'm not used to this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, POV Kieren Walker, References to Suicide, it was in the past but it still counts, treatment center
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: Kieren Walker wakes up in a hospital and he is very confused.This is basically about Kieren's time at the treatment center, specifically when he first becomes aware of what happened to him and what he is.





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in a long time, but I've been wanting to write something, and this idea was stuck in my head. I didn't proofread or anything so it might be rough. Please be gentle.

The last thing Kieren Walker remembered feeling before he died was relief.

That feeling was long gone.

He didn’t feel scared, necessarily, but he also didn’t feel carefree. He felt as if he had just woken up. He couldn’t remember what happened for him to wind up in a place like this.

He saw white, sterile looking walls, devoid of windows, lit by unnatural light. The room he was in was small, the floor was tile. A faint buzzing could be heard. 

Keiren leaned against a wall, facing the barred door. He looked around, noticing that there were two other people in the room with him. Both had their hands chained to the wall, and both were sitting on the floor just as he was. The clothes they wore resembled those worn by long term hospital patients. 

Am I in a hospital?

Keiren looked down at his hands only to find them chained in a similar fashion to his roommates. His thoughts felt slow.

Did I not…?

Kieren could almost feel the fear creep up on him, but it didn’t quite feel the same. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he felt different. 

The door opened and in walked two men wearing lab coats. They went over to the person next to him and started to inspect him. Kieren noticed that he didn’t really seem aware of what was happening. One of the doctors shook his head. 

They walked over to where Kieren was sitting, and as one squatted down in front of him, Kieren looked him in the eye. Confused, the doctor tilted his head. 

“Where…,” Kieren started. Talking took more effort out of him than he remembered. “Where am I?”

The doctors looked at each other for a moment. The one in front of him spoke slowly and gently. “You’re at Norfolk. It’s a treatment center.”

This only confused Kieren more. “Did something happen to me?”

“Yes,” the doctor reluctantly replied. “yes, you, uh, you died. And you came back. You’re here so that you can get better.”

Kieren looked down at his hands again, tugging at  
one of his sleeves. His fingers didn’t seem to do what he wanted, and it took him a while to expose what he was looking for. 

His scars were right where he expected the to be, but they were strangely colored, oddly dark. They also hadn’t healed, but were closed up by some rough stitches. The skin around them was nearly blue, it was so pale. 

“I died.” It felt unreal to say such a thing, but Kieren knew it had to be true. Nothing made sense, and he was very confused, but he had no reason to not believe the man in front of him. Right now, the main thing plaguing Kieren’s mind was the thing that had apparently put him in this place.

Do I want to be alive?

The doctor in front of him stood up and stood closely to the second doctor and whispered in his ear. Doctor two nodded and went to check on the third occupant in the room while the doctor who spoke with Kieren knelt down again. 

“Do you know your name?”

He nodded. “Kieren. Walker.” His memories were fuzzy, but thankfully, his name didn’t seem to evade him at all. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kieren. Can you remember anything else?” Kieren shook his head. “Okay, we’re going to transfer you to someplace more… comfortable. Do you think you can stand?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t feel right.”

“That’s okay. Your brain is still getting used to running on something other than instinct. It might take awhile for you to feel normal,” The doctor gently took Kieren’s wrist in his hand, pulled a key out of one of his coat pockets, and unlocked each of the chains holding him in place. “For now, I can help you.”

The doctor grabbed each of Kieren’s hands and slowly pulled him to his feet. Kieren stumbled a bit, but the doctor caught him by his shoulders.

Walking felt strange. He couldn’t seem to feel his legs at all. Unafraid, the doctor took one of Kieren’s arms and wrapped it around his shoulders to act like a sort of crutch. This helped significantly. 

Together, the two left the room and made their way down one of the halls. Their previous conversation died, and silence formed instead.

“I’m sorry.” 

The doctor glanced at Kieren, obviously confused. 

“Why would you be sorry?” 

“I shouldn’t be here.” Kieren said, so quietly that he wasn’t sure the doctor could hear it. There were a few seconds in which the silence took over again.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not like you chose to die.”


End file.
